703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Mount Yasur- Battle Of The ORGs
| returnees = | video = | previousseason= Survivor: Palawan - Battle of the ORGs }} is a spin off of the 703 ORG Network Survivor Series, as well as the the twentieth Koror ORG Survivor installment. The season saw the return of the community wide favorite, Battle of the ORGs, in which two or more wikias compete against each other for the virtual million dollar cash prize and title of Sole Survivor. Production Survivor: Mount Yasur began planning in the summer of 2015, under the name Survivor: Hawaii. It originally featured Malakal ORG as well as Eden's ORG. When Malakal became slow, and timing issues did not work out, the season was pushed back. Discussion began again in Winter 2016, when the season was rebranded as Survivor: Greece. This time, only Eden's ORG was included. After it was announced that Eden would be leaving the community due to school, the season was rebranded for a last time, becoming Survivor: Mount Yasur. The season was announced officially on March 5th, in the Koror ORG and 703 ORG groups. Applications opened that same night. Twists *'Battle of the ORGS: Koror vs. 703-' For the first time in history of both Koror ORG and 703 ORG Network, eleven of the wiki's high quality representatives will battle it out for the million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. *'Hidden Immunity Idol-' Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. Moderators Contestants } |rowspan=6 |rowspan=9 | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 10 |- | |'Kuzuri' "Kaeden" & | | 2nd Voted Out Day 5 | 8 |- | |'FescennineFelix' "Felix" | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 8 | 12 |- | |'Thatsmyidol' "Perry" , & | | | 4th Voted Out Day 10 | 5 |- | |'NickCity' "Nick" | | | 5th Voted Out Day 12 | 6 |- | |'PsychoManStudios' "Mikey" | | | 6th Voted Out Day 14 | 8 |- | |'B7yc3' "Bryce" & | | | | 7th Voted Out Day 17 | 5 |- | |'Jake R' "Jake" | | | | 8th Voted Out Day 19 |7 |- | |'Fakeboy823' "Jaylen" & | | | | 9th Voted Out Day 21 | 10 |- | |'ScorpioTheBadGuy' "Aren" | | | | rowspan=13 | 10th Voted Out Day 24 1st Jury Member |11 |- | |'Mion8978' "Micah" | | | | 11th Voted Out Day 24 2nd Jury Member | 11 |- | |'Willfc3' "Will" & | | | | 12th Voted Out Day 26 3rd Jury Member | 16 |- | |'Seth9876' "Seth" | | | | 13th Voted Out Day 28 4th Jury Member | 5 |- | |'Jakeyrider' "Jake Rider" | | | | 14th Voted Out Day 30 5th Jury Member |3 |- | |'RubyMistress' "Domonique" & | | | | 15th Voted Out Day 32 | 8 |- | |'A.lopez49411' "Alex" | | | | 16th Voted Out Day 34 6th Jury Member | |- | |'Dangrayne' "Charley" | | | | 17th Voted Out Day 36 7th Jury Member | |- | |'Zurvivor' "Zach" | | | | 18th Voted Out Day 37 8th Jury Member | 5 |- | |'Jamievdw101' "Jamie" | | | | 19th Voted Out Day 38 9th Jury Member | 10 |- | |'Bunnylove14' "Liam" | | | | Second Runner-Up | 2 |- | |'JessyPop' "Jessy" & | | | | Runner-Up | 2 |- | |'Soulscriptxd' "Grace" | | | | Sole Survivor | 3 |} Episode Guide Voting History } |- | | align="left" |Will | | | | | | - | - | | - | - | | | |colspan="8" |- | | align="left" |Micah | | | colspan="2" | - | - | | | | - | - | | |colspan="9" |- | | align="left" |Aren | | | colspan="2" | - | - | | | - | | | |colspan="10" |- | | align="left" |Jaylen | | | | | | - | - | - | | |colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Jake | | | colspan="2" | - | - | | | - | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Bryce | - | - | colspan="2" | - | - | | | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Mikey | | | colspan="2" | - | - | | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Nick | - | - | colspan="2" | - | - | |colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Perry | - | - | | | |colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Felix | | | | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Kaeden | | |colspan="21" |- | | align="left" |Julez | |colspan="22" |} Trivia *This season is the second to feature the Battle of the ORGs format, following Survivor: Palawan - Battle of the ORGs, a season featuring Brian's FB ORG, Rockstar ORG, Lagrossa ORG, and Poodle Island FB ORG, all competing for the title of Ultimate Sole Survivor. *This season is heavily based on the canon Survivor's 9th season, Survivor: Vanuatu. *During planning for the seasons, alternate locations included Hawaii and Greece. **Malakal ORG and Eden's ORG were also included, but were cut due to both ORGs finishing at that time. Links Mount Yasur Forums Category:Survivor Season Category:BOTO Series